An ExBoyfriend's Haunting
by HarvestGirl10
Summary: IKARISHIPPING! All Hikari wanted to do was go Party with her Friends Halloween Night. But No, she was Forced to stay Home, and thus Her Night became Dull and Boring. That is...until her Ex-Boyfriend came back to Haunt Her! HikarixShinji


Hey everyone! This was supposed to be my Halloween one-shot for Halloween but (sweat-drops) I guess I'm late, lol…

But still, I'm posting it up! And that's all that matters, heehee XD Okay, in this fic I tried to add more humor than I normally do in my writing but I don't think you guys might notice it, it's kinda subtle. Also, if Shinji is OOC I apologize, the nights that I spent working on this were always late…

There will be frequent mentions of the horror movie "The Ring" in the fic, just to let you guys know.

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, ITS CHARACTERS, OR THE MOVIE THE RING. **_

Have fun! And Happy Belated Halloween!

_

* * *

_

_"Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?" _Hikari cringed as she kept her eye on the heated tea kettle, dowsing many sweat-drops in the process.

"Is my tea ready yet?" Shinji ordered from the living room, Hikari gritted her teeth as she dug her nails into the skirt of her French Maid's outfit.

"**Almost.** _Done_." She bitterly said through smiling teeth, her eyes blazing.

Halloween Nights by far suck!

_'Especially when you have to serve your ex-boyfriend!'_

Hikari tightened her fist into tight little balls as she poured the tea into two cups, preparing them before walking out to the living room.

**How the **_**hell**_** did this all happen anyway?!**

--A Couple Hours Ago--

"Trick-or-Treat!" Three excited, and possibly sugar-highed, children gladly sang as Hikari opened her door. The seventeen year-old smiled as she looked at the pirate, princess, and ghost in front of her.

"My, my!" She mock-gasped, "What scary costumes!" She sweetly said as she handed each and every one of them a small piece of candy.

"Hey!" The five year-old princess whined as she flailed her wand in Hikari's face, whom sweat-dropped. About a dozen of kids came to her house in the past hour, 'what scary costumes!' seemed to just come automatically out of her mouth by now...

"O-Of course, two scary costumes to protect the beautiful princess!" She quickly covered as the small girl smiled giddily, snagging an extra piece of candy.

"Thank you!" All three cried as they hurried of her porch, running quickly to the house next door.

"Be careful!" Hikari called out as the "ghost" tripped on his white bed sheet. After the children where off her property and that no others seemed to be heading her way, she closed the door behind her as she re-entered her home.

Once the door was shut behind her, the said blunette moaned as she pressed her back against the door, sliding all the way down to the floor.

Why does her mother leave her all alone at the house _**all night!? **_She could've been at parties!

_Like a normal seventeen year old!! _

--Agonizing Flashback--

_"W-What do you mean I have to stay home tonight?!" Hikari cried down the stairs to her mother, who was already on her way out the door._

_"Dear, there are some plans I made that can't be broken; besides, you need to watch the house for tonight! For the trick or treaters, and to keep an eye out for vandals!" Ayako simply said as pressure points began to develop ontop of her daughter's head. _

_"But I had plans too! Do you know how many __**parties **__I planned on going too?! I have my costume and everything!" _

_"Well, that's too bad darling. Ta-ta!" Ayako waved as shut the door behind her, leaving Hikari fuming there in her wake. _

_Her mother __**knew **__that Hikari was never one to disobey her mother, no matter what. Sure, she could leave the home with all the lights so no trick or treaters will come. And sure, she could just go to her parties with no worries at all._

_Sure, but there was one problem._

_Hikari wailed as she fell to her knees, pounding at the ground. _

_"I'm a good girl who always listens no matter what, AND SHE KNOWS IT!" She cried out in frustration._

_"DAMNIT!!"_

_--_

Hikari pouted with this thought as she fiddled with the ruffling of her French-maid costume. She thought maybe, _just maybe, _dressing up for the night in the costume she was supposed to wear _might _lift up her spirits for the holiday. If she dressed up, perhaps she wouldn't be so _bored the whole night._

Apparently, that wasn't working.

She sighed as she lifted herself off the floor and re-adjusted her costume so that the skirt was poofed, and all her bows were tied.

Yup, everything was in order.

Pulling up her knee socks in the process, Hikari hopped back to her living room where she plopped back onto her sofa, ungracefully, flipping her TV on.

"Maybe I should pop in a movie?" She thought aloud to herself as there was nothing satisfying on the TV for her. "Maybe I could-" She thought with high-hopes as she pulled at her cell-phone, her friends' numbers already dialed.

_**DING-DONG!**_

"-give more candy to little kids" Hikari sighed as she put her phone down and headed towards the door, taking the bowl of candy off her coffee table and bringing it with her.

Putting on a fake smile, Hikari opened the door and greeted the children. "How may I serve you?" She said as she held out her bowl of candy to the little kids.

_Ironic how she said this with her maid outfit on. _

'_Oh well, it's Halloween. Have fun with it' _Hikari told herself this.

"Trick-or-Treat!" The children responded, Hikari's inner-self rolled her eyes as she did the exact same thing. Greet children, give candy, comment on costumes, wave good-bye, lather, rinse, repeat, and so on and _so on_.

Once the little kids were gone, Hikari closed the door behind her once more. She looked at the clock by the entrance, _**8pm. **_

That wasn't even a DENT in the trick-or-treating schedule that her neighborhood sent out!

'_Ugh, who lets trick-or-treating go until midnight?!' _Hikari scowled as she slammed the bowl of candy down, and headed towards her living room once more.

"I don't think I can take this..." She sulked as she sank into her sofa, yawning.

It was gonna be a long night...

--

_**8:15pm**_

"Trick or Treat!"

"You rang?" Hikari perkily answered as she opened her door with candy, pulling off the whole "French-maid" façade for kicks.

_**8:30pm**_

"Yes master?" Hikari answered as she opened the door, popping her left foot a little bit in the air.

_**8:52pm**_

"Trick or Treat!

_**9:00pm**_

"Bonjour!" Hikari greeted with candy in her open arms to a small boy.

_**9:01pm**_

"Trick orTreat-"

"You were just here!" Hikari yelled, annoyed, as the same boy came with a different mask on.

_**9:02pm**_

"You're not getting anymore candy!! SO LET GO OF MY LEG!" Hikari screamed as the boy clung to her desperately.

_**9:08pm**_

"O-Oh, so you're t-twins?" Hikari sweat-dropped as the boy previously came back for his other brother, whom was still latched to Hikari's leg.

_**9:09m**_

"OW! You two little sons of a-!" Hikari screamed at the two as both twins just kicked her in the shins and grabbed her bowl of candy. Hikari limped to the ground.

_**9:30pm**_

"So your candy was...stolen?" Hikari symphonized as she got to knee level with a small five year-old girl, who was weeping.

"Y-Y-Yes!" She wailed.

Sighing, Hikari handed the angel (literally!) her _second_ bowl of candy while sulking her head, sweat-dropping.

_**9:43pm**_

"What the hell! GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" Hikari bellowed as she dropped her _**third**_ candy bowl on the porch, chasing after the group of teen boys who attempted to tee-pee her trees and bushes.

Like the ghost-boy before her, Hikari's huge back obi-type bow untied and flew loosely behind her.

Hikari's foot caught hold and...She tripped face first on the ground...

_**9:50pm**_

"Yes?" Hikari glared as she opened her door, still wiping the mud of her face.

"Trick or Treat! Smell my-!" A preteen chanted as he was about to pull down his pants.

"EW!" Hikari screamed as she slammed the door in his face.

_**9:54PM**_

"Trick or _Threat_?" A werewolf man way too old for trick or treating asked as he held out

his sack of candy.

_**"JUST TAKE IT ALL!" **_Hikari cried as she shoved her bowl into the man, slamming and triple-locking the door behind her.

_**10:00pm **_

"That's it; I'm all out of candy!" Hikari proclaimed to all the children running to her porch, slamming the door and turning off the porch's lights.

FINALLY!

Hikari nearly collapsed to the ground! That was the most GRUESOME Halloween she ever had to endure!!

"No more! Absolutely no more!!" She cried as she stampeded into her living room again, and for good this time!

She looked out her window, and smirked as she noticed some rain droplets falling.

"HAHA! Take that!" She happily said as the rain increased into a steady downpour, forbidding the children to continue their hunts for sugar. No more shall they bother her; no more shall little annoying brats kick her in the shins!

Suddenly, the rain let up and turned into a huge THRUST of down-pour! Hikari couldn't help but grin a bit at the annoying children's cries from the rain.

Trick or Treating was OVER FOR THE NIGHT!

"YES!" Hikari cried with joy as she jumped high in the air.

There was only one way to celebrate...

"It's movie time!" She declared as she grabbed a random movie from her DVD rack and popped it in without even looking at the box. Frankly, _she didn't care. _As long as she didn't have to go OUT THERE again!

Skipping ahead past the previews and to the main menu, Hikari's skin paled at what the main screen's title was.

'_No...'_

_**The Ring. **_

"Oh god..." She muttered as the eerie music played. Sure, it was Halloween and this said movie seemed to fit perfectly, but this wasn't the kind of movie to watch alone!

Especially alone!

"W-Well...how bad can it be? I mean, H-Halloween spirit!" She told herself over and over as she pushed the play button, gulping as the screen changed.

_'I mean, a story about a haunted video tape that kills anyone who watches it in seven days by a creepy little girl who comes out of the TV? N-No big deal!' _

Right?

_**WRONG!**_

--

"N-No, don't answer the telephone!!" Hikari screamed as she sat up from the couch, yelling at the TV. But of course, the actor did not hear her and did so.

"NO!! You DUMMY!"

_**'Seven Days...'**_

The creepy voice from the TV muttered, the hair's on Hikari's skin rose!

"AH!!!" Hikari screamed at just the mere creepy voice.

--

"What the FREAK! DON'T JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH HER! RUN!" Hikari kept yelling and yelling as the actor just watched the little girl come _closer _and _closer _to the TV screen.

"AH!!" Hikari kept screaming, "Freaking _A_!!" Hikari quickly covered her eyes as screaming was heard from the TV. She quickly averted her attention to something other than the scary movie and her eyes landed on the clock.

It was 10:32 pm.

She peeked at the movie once more and saw the creepy ring girl on screen! Hikari screamed once more...just when she thought it couldn't get any worse...

"KYAH!!" She screamed with fright as she launched her bowl of popcorn she was eating at the TV screen.

_**DING-DONG!**_

_**"Ah!" **_Hikari screamed that second, but then settled as she realized it was the door. Heart still pounding and legs still shaky from the terror she had just endured, Hikari paused the movie as scurried to the door.

Hadn't they cancelled the rest of trick or treating? Did the down-pour let up?

Hikari curiously opened the door; this must be one hardcore trick or treater...

"How may I serve you master?" She purred as she greeted whoever was at the door, after all, maybe the whole french-fascade would keep her from thinking of the movie!

_Scary, Scary, Scary movie..._

However, she didn't quite get a good look at whoever it was...

"Wow, that's not what I suspected. But then again, I'm not surprised." A familiar voice smirked, Hikari's eyes drifted to the attention of the voice with widen-eyes.

There before her on her porch was a boy at exactly her age, that or maybe a little bit older. He was completely soaked from head to toe from the rain; his white shirt was practically see-through from it! His purple hair was dripping and then there were those coal-black eyes that no one could forget...

"Sh-Sh-Shinji!!" Hikari cried as her face turned beat-red as she stared at her fellow-classmate, whom she might add was the local heart-throb of the class.

Well, to everyone but her!

She was probably the only one with two X chromosomes that realized that Shinji was _**COLD, HEARTLESS, SELF-CENTERED, AND CRUEL!**_

That was exactly why _Shinji was her ex-boyfriend_.

"How come you never dressed up for me like that before?" He raised an eyebrow, Hikari flushed!

'_Oh god, oh god oh god OH GOD!' _Her mind raced as what she had just done probably meant to him!

"What do you want?!" She yelled at him, Shinji just smirked at her, folding his arms.

"Isn't that obvious?" He responded slyly as his eyebrow rose, Hikari narrowed her eyes at him.

'_So that's it.' _Hikari thought with disgust.

_**SLAM! **_

She slammed the door right in his face!

"I didn't mean that! GOD!" Shinji cried from the other end of the door, Hikari cringed at what he intended.

"Put two and two together, troublesome girl!" He called over, "It's down-pouring like hell out here! JUST LET ME INSIDE!"

"Why should I?!" Hikari screamed at him from closed doors, "You can freaking catch the flu and I still won't care!"

"_Hikari...." _Shinji seethed though his teeth, Hikari smirked.

Every girl's dream, torturing their ex-boyfriend to hell as they stood there, practically begging for you to _stop_.

"Why don't you just go home?!"

"Because do you _think _I can frig see through all the heavy rain and darkness? Don't be a bitch,_ let me in_!"

"Oh, so I'm a bitch now?!" Hikari screamed as she opened the door to face him, the rain was now pouring harder as the wind swirled. "Well I'm sorry _baby_," She spat with bitter sarcasm, "But you can freeze to death after the heartbreak you put me through!" And with that, Hikari shut the foyer's lights off and slammed hard on the door, letting him know that she had left. Triple-locking the locks on the door, Hikari huffed as she marched away to continue what she was doing.

_**The nerve of him!**_

_'What was I doing now?' _Hikari pondered as she sat back down on the couch, she glimpsed at the TV to see...

_**AH! PAUSEDFREAKY RING GIRL! **_

_**"AH!!" **_She screamed as she frantically grabbed the remote, un-pausing the movie to shoo away the paused image.

Her heart raced as the contents of the movie played through, her legs shaking!

"It's just a movie, Hikari. Just a movie! Right now during this scene, the director probably yelled 'cut!' and they all ate doughnuts while laughing over the script. Yes, that's right...AH!!!" It was useless to convince herself, Hikari screamed as she hid under the pillows.

The movie was so scary!

"_**I can't handle this anymore!" **_She finally screamed as she flipped the TV off, burrowing her face into her pillows, shaking.

"Calm down, Hikari" She whimpered to herself as her body shook, "Calm down, Calm down!"

_Seven days...seven days....seven days...._

The haunting voice of the creepy girl kept echoing through her head, Hikari bit her lip.

Her heart pounded as she looked around the room, she was all alone...

"I-It's just a movie..." She whimpered to herself as she shakily stood up from her couch, heading towards her kitchen.

'_Perhaps some tea would make me feel better...' _She thought as she took out her kettle from the cupboard, soothing warmth always made her feel better. But then...

_**Creak!!**_

Hikari gasped as her nerves jumped, dropping the kettle on the ground! She whipped her head around to notice that it was just her window shutter creaking from the wind, she sighed shakily.

Maybe that movie was getting to her after all...

"I'm getting paranoid...perhaps if I would have let Shinji in, I wouldn't be so alone..." She sulked, but as soon as she exhaled her breath, an angry flicker danced through her eyes.

"FORGET IT HIKARI!" She lashed out on herself, "He's your EX-BOYFRIEND, for crying out loud! You two didn't exactly end on the happiest of terms!"

Hikari stomped her foot in her frustration, pouting her lip, recalling the break-up. But then, her thoughts were cut short when she began to draw a blank on the memory...

'_Wait....how did it end?' _She pondered as picked up the kettle slowing from the ground, creases in her forehead.

Honestly, Hikari didn't know...

All she knew was that it was heated. They fought over something that she no longer remembered and she recalled cursing right at him before walking away, slamming the door.

That was the last time she really spoke to him, it wasn't an official "let's see other people" breakup at all.

It was the sudden realization that they were finished for _good_ when she went home that night that brought her to tears.

That was a month ago...

"But whatever!" Hikari shook her head, chasing away the sad images of herself from it.

"That's in the past! Besides, there are _better men_ than him!" She yelled, trying to convince herself.

"Now, moving on..." She began speaking to herself, "Let's fill this sucker up with some water..." She said as she stuck the kettle under her faucet, turning on the hot water. She tapped her foot impatiently as the water pour, and distinctly, she stuck her finger under the water, just to check the temperature.

'_This is...odd...' _Hikari thought as the water remained cold, even _after _a good minute it running.

Persistent, she let it run for a few more minutes before she checked it again.

_Cold. _

"Huh," Hikari placed her hands on her hips in frustration, "This is really weird. The only reason I know of the water being cold is if the shower was running...and I _know _I took mine this morning and I _know _I turned it off...but then...h-how?

Hikari froze.

Her skin paled, her nerves froze, and her legs shook.

Paranoia began to take over...

"W-What if...the girl from the movie_...is using my shower instead of her well..._" She panicked out loud as she tightened her grip on her apron. She closed her eyes tight but then only image she could see was that creepy ring!

Gasping, Hikari snapped her eyes wide as she grabbed the nearest object for defense with her…

_**A Frying Pan. **_

She scurried to the bottom of her steps with it, clutching the railing for dear life as she glanced up into the upper floor.

'_Nonsense! Stop being so ridiculous, Hikari! You're seventeen! You should know that movies are fake...' _She slowly made her ways up the stairs as the logic poured into her head, clutching the railing with both arms since her legs were so shaky.

"_B-But then again, w-what if the Ring is based on a true story? W-What if they didn't mention it on the box because they knew it would dramatize people for life, and s-since there is other true-story horror flicks out there...' _Her imagination began to soar.

Finally reaching the top of the steps, she silenced herself and her thoughts. She heard the sound of soft pattering and the distinct smell of soap...

Once again, she froze like death itself had come up and seized her.

And right now, it very well might of well have.

Someone was in Hikari's house, taking a shower, WITHOUT HER KNOWING!

Her breath quickened, it couldn't have been someone she knows because they would have come through the front or porch door, and her alarm would have gone off! As a matter of fact, if anyone tried to break into her house from _anywhere_, it definitely would have gone off!

She gulped as the hairs on her neck rose.

_'The ring girl would be keen enough surely to avoid mere alarms...' _Hikari thought, she knew she must be sounding crazy but her mind couldn't stop wandering! Thinking of the horrors!

Just when Hikari was about to convince herself otherwise, the water stopped falling.

_Someone was coming out of the shower!_

Hikari shook with fear as she approached the bathroom door, holding the frying pan close to her.

She definitely heard a presence from the bathroom, her heart raced. Footsteps were heard from the door as Hikari slowly twisted the door knob, gripping the frying pan hard.

_**It was now or never!**_

Shutting her eyes tight, she swung opened the door with a large thrust and screamed "GO BACK INTO YOUR WELL, _YOU BITCH_!"

_**WHAM!**_

Hikari thrusted the frying pan onto the victim's head _hard _before dropping it to the ground, it was that much pressure!

Hikari shook her hand, trying to dull the throbbing pain from it as she hopped up and down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" A male voice screamed at her in pain as Hikari snapped her eyes wide, she knew that voice...

Hikari slowly turned her head towards the person, her eyes slowly widening.

There lying on the bathroom tile was no other than Shinji! He was sitting upright on the ground, frustrated as he gave her a huge death stare while he rubbed his throbbing head.

Blood rose to Hikari's face as she took note how he had _nothing but a towel wrapped him_, yet that faded quickly as reality hit her again.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! __**WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?! **__**NAKED NONE THE LESS!" **_She bellowed at him as he struggled to stand up, Hikari kept her eye on her frying pan just in case...

"Can we NOT have this conversation WHILE I'M NUDE?! _THANK YOU!" _Shinji yelled at her as he shoved her out of the bathroom, locking it. "God!" He flinched as he rubbed the huge gash on his forehead.

Meanwhile, Hikari fumed on the other side of the door. Biting the apron of her costume, just to prevent herself from giving Shinji quite the colorful vocabulary lesson....

"_**GRR! KYAHHHH**_!!!!" She screamed in her frustration, kicking and pounding the door repeatedly.

When Shinji didn't answer her cries, she threw at him a few _very_ unpleasant names and phrases (that cannot be mentioned in this fanfiction no matter _what_ rating) before stomping her way downstairs.

Quite unsettling for a French Maid...

--

Shinji sucked in his breath rapidly as Hikari pressed a little bit too hard on his forehead gash, she frantically removed the ice patch as she did.

Now, Hikari was short-tempered and all, but she did _have a heart_. As soon as Shinji trudged down her steps (in one of her white robes, gah!), she did notice how she hit him _hard _in the forehead.

It was bleeding for Christ's sake!

Hikari gasped at this and ordered him to lie down right away! "S-Sorry..." She muttered as she dabbed the gash more lightly, "But you deserve it!" She yelled at him, "Why the hell where you in my bathroom anyway?! Showering too!" She creased her forehead as she glowered at him; Shinji just stared at her in return.

"I was wet from the rain, what did you want me to do? Catch something?" He raised an eyebrow, Hikari flinched.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?!" She screamed as she stood up from her kneeling position, putting her hands on her hips.

Shinji smirked at her reaction, amused. "Through your window."

Hikari gasped, "But that's on the second floor you idiot! How did you know-" Hikari stopped mid-sentence, her face red.

Apparently some previous memories of Shinji and her window resurfaced...

She was quick to shake her head of the thoughts, "That's not an open-gate! We BROKE UP! So that means my house if off limits, shower and all! Honestly, what were you thinking?!"

"What was I THINKING?! You smacked me with a bloody frying pan!" Shinji shouted in his defense, sitting upright from the couch.

"That's only because I thought someone BROKE INTO MY HOUSE! Ugh, God!" Hikari huffed. "You really scared me!"

"Whatever." Shinji said as he slumped back down against the couch, Hikari just gaped at him for doing so and ignoring her perfect rant. "Where's your mom anyway?" He asked as he closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"She's out; probably meeting a few friends were Halloween." She said as she sat on the recliner near the sofa, resting her chin on her hand. "I had to stay home for the night to watch for little kids and vandals, _but looks like I got you instead_." Hikari narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, so you weren't going to Satoshi's party?" Shinji smirked, Hikari just gritted her teeth.

_"I was suppose too." _

"So that explains your whole get-up there," He continued to smirk, "And I just thought it was a present for me." Hikari seethed as she got up and smacked him with a pillow.

"SHUT UP! I'm just wearing this to lift my Halloween spirits! You just WISH you could wear a maid outfit and pull it off like me!"

Shinji then snickered, "Pull it off? But Hikari, _we've broken up..." _

Hikari just stared at him, confused. It then took her a solid minute to understand what he meant...

"PERVERT!" She screamed at him as she smacked him again with the pillow, _hard_.

WHAM!

It hit him hard in the gash, causing the bandages to pop open and bleed.

Shinji sucked in his breath once more as he bled; Hikari flinched and gasped at the sight.

"Oh, s-sorry!" She murmured as she got down to knee level, touching up on the bandages gently with her fingers. "But you know not to bring up my temper..."

He winced at the touch of her fingers before saying, "Not my fault..."

It was dead quiet as after that, so quiet that if Hikari was alone she would have been scared.

But Shinji was here...and she hated to admit it, but she felt almost...

_...Safe. _

_'Wait...what?' _Hikari shook her head, chasing away any thoughts that she will later regret.

Shinji closed his eyes, resting. The blunette couldn't help but stare at him. His head was resting comfortably on the couch's armrest and she could even see a peak of his torso through the crease in the white robe...

Blood boiled to her face.

Hikari slapped herself mentally right as she saw this.

"Well, looks like I can't kick you out, _too bad."_ Hikari smugly said, recomposing herself quickly after coming back to her senses....it was her _**EX **_after all!

"Ha," Was he said as he relaxed himself, probably trying to ignore her.

"_So_, don't bug me or do anything that'll make me change my mind." She narrowed her eyes at him before standing up, heading towards the kitchen. "Cause God forbid I will. "She huffed.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at her, peaking from behind the sofa after her.

"What does it matter to you? Getting tea for myself! I would have had it sooner, but the hot water was in use! Hmm, I wonder why?!" She shouted back towards him, grabbing the kettle and filling it up.

"Good, get some for me too." Shinji ordered.

"What?! Hell NO-"

Shinji whipped at his cellphone and held it over his head, so Hikari could see it from the kitchen's island. Hikari just raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Do you remember those three _amazing _hours we spent in that hot tub at Shuu's party last summer?"

Hikari's eyes widened while her jaw dropped. She stared at him like the Gates of Hell were right behind him. His smug smirk returned her way.

"W-We didn't do anything too far though!" Hikari hissed her face bright red yet an angry expression still showed.

"So,_ that's not what these photos look like_." He snickered as he pulled up a few very tasteful images from his phone's photo folder, Hikari gasped!

"GIVE ME THOSE!" She nearly pounced on him!

"Unless you want the entire school to have these images sent to their phones, you better give me some tea, Frenchie."

Hikari gaped at him, she tried very hard to do something, something that would snap him and that phone of his in half but her mind drew a blank...

He had his point. If those photos got out, Shinji would be the new _**GOD **_to the entire male student body while she herself would be labeled the sluttiest girl in school!

There was no use...

She resentfully stood up as she cringed her teeth, gripping her apron. Pressure points began to form ontop of her forehead. Taking in a deep breath, she let these words go through her gritted teeth.

"One Lump or Two?"

--

"Here you go," Hikari bitterly said as she walked into the living room, a tray of two tea cups on her hands. "Shinji, take this...GAH!!!" She gasped as she entered the scene, crashing the cups to the floor!

"What's your problem?!" Shinji yelled as he saw her and the crashed mess, Hikari just ignored him however. Her eyes were glued to the television set, the movie that was on...

"W-Where...W-Why.....TURN THAT OFF!" Hikari screamed as she marched up to Shinji on the couch (ignoring the mess), trying desperately to grab the remote from his hands.

"What the-! Get off me!" Shinji shouted, "Can't I watch a movie?!"

"No! Not this movie!" Hikari screamed as she persisted to grab the remote, this ended up in her being on top of him, struggling with all her might!

"Seriously, what the fu-!"

"AH!!!" Hikari screamed as the movie became more and more in-depth in horror, the blunette buried her face into Shinji's chest!

"J-Just turn it off!" She whimpered as suspense music began to play, "Please! You can send the pictures if you want, just please!"

"Humph, alright." Shinji said as he took out his cell, dialing.

_"I was kidding, you jerk!" _Hikari screamed as she smacked his phone away, causing it to land on the carpet across the room.

Silence...

Hikari then suddenly realized the position she was in. She was _on-top _of Shinji, on her couch!

Shoving herself off immediately, Hikari folded her arms as she sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Idiot," She said as she averted her eyes the other way, pouting.

"Fine whatever," He smirked, "I wasn't complaining." Hikari turned pink.

What did he mean exactly?!

"What do you mean-"

_BOOM! _

"AH!!" Hikari screamed as she pulled a pillow over her head, shaking. Thunder once more began to crash and dance with lightening.

"It's just a storm troublesome," Shinji rolled his eyes, Hikari continued to shake.

"W-Whatever!" She yelled back at him, taking the pillow off her head and digging her nails into it. She was trying her best to sound tough around him, even though her attempts ended up futile.

She looked at the movie that was still playing to get her mind off of Shinji, and her skin paled.

THEY.

WERE.

SHOWING.

THE.

_HAUNTED._

_**VIDEO TAPE!**_

Hikari screamed as loud as she could as she chucked her pillow at the screen, Shinji clutched his ears for dear life!

"Christ!" He shouted as Hikari clutched his shoulder, shaking.

"T-Turn it off!" Hikari cried, tears beginning to form out of the corner of her eyes, "P-Please!"

"Troublesome, it's just a movie!"

The rain began to pound harder and harder as the movie intensified, each moment more and more gruesome. Hikari didn't think she could take it anymore! Just when she was about to jump off the couch and literally RIP the disc out of the DVD player, the worst suddenly occurred.

_**BAM!**_

_**CRASH!**_

A bright flash of lightening surged as the power suddenly went out! Darkness filled everything and it was dead quiet...

Well, that and Hikari's death scream.

"Oh my god, she's coming to get us! The ring girl is gonna get us since we watched her video!" She kept screamed and screaming as she lunged at Shinji and clutched him tighter, possibly choking him in the process.

"Let go!" He yelled as he threw her off.

Hikari didn't know where she landed but she knew it was on the floor because it caused a HUGE THUD!

It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything!

Not even Shinji!

"S-Shinji, where are you?!" She desperately cried as she stuck her hands out, trying to feel her surroundings. If anything, Hikari _HATED BLACKOUTS_!

_**ESPECIALLY ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT!**_

Hikari felt around, she was kneeling on the floor, and she definitely felt the coffee table and couch next to her.

A small blue light began to shine to her left and Hikari noticed that it was the light of Shinji's cellphone that she had swatted away previously.

"Relax," Shinji ordered, but not in a rude way. The light approached her and grabbed her wrist, lifting her up.

Hikari hung on to it tight, she clung herself to Shinji's torso.

He didn't say anything to stop her.

"Do you have any candles somewhere or something?" He asked as he used his cellphone to guide the two towards cabinets and cupboards that could possibly hold a source of light.

"Y-Yeah, over here." Hikari let go of him as she grabbed his hand, leading him towards an oak cupboard in the dining room. She picked up the two red dining candles and handed one to Shinji as she took one in her other hand. She wondered over to the small drawer next to the table and pulled out a box of matches,

Once they had everything, they went back to the living room. Hikari knelt before the edge of the coffee table while Shinji rested himself on the corner of the couch.

"Now let's just light it..." Hikari said to herself as got between the two candles which they placed on the coffee table, pulling out the matchbox.

Shinji held his phone close to the candle so she could see.

She took out a match and stroked it against the side, causing a flame to appear on the small stick. Hikari hovered the flame over the wick of the first candle and lit it carefully.

"Don't hold it for so long!" Shinji said, irritated. Hikari creased her forehead, "Shut up!"

"I'm just saying!"

"SHUT UP-AH!" Hikari sucked in her breath as she dropped the now fully-burnt up match to the coffee table.

She clung to her finger as she waved it up and down, trying to relieve herself of the pain.

"I told you! You waited two long and the flame burnt up the match!" Shinji said as he took the lit candle and lit the other candle with it, not taking his glare off of Hikari.

"Well, I'm sorry!" She hissed at him as she held her burnt finger in her hand tight, trying to exert away any pressure from it.

The purple-headed teen just stared at her, watching her as she wallows in her small piece of pain.

The boy sighed.

"Let me see it." Shinji reached out his hand towards her, however, Hikari recoiled.

"No, stay away!" She shifted her weight away from him, yet his hand persisted.

"Do you want it to hurt like hell for the rest of the night? He persisted, "I'm offering help, if you don't want it fine, but have fun using that hand tomorrow."

Hikari stared at him, her eyes becoming somewhat understanding. Giving in, she slowly let go of her finger and reached it towards him.

Shinji took it and held it near the fire, "W-What are you doing?! BURNING IT AGAIN?!" Hikari shouted, Shinji hushed her.

"For light, stupid. God." He examined her burn, delicately brushing his fingers against the sore. Hikari bit her lip at the pain it caused, but yet...The way he looked right now...the way the fire sparkled against his hair and eyes...The way his eyes seemed to hold care over the burn. How delicate he was...

"Shinji..."Hikari began but before she could even say anymore, the said boy took her finger and stuck it in his mouth.

Silence… The bluenette's world stopped.

The only sound that could be heard than was the small flickering of the candles, and Hikari's beating heart...

She knew she should pull it out, she knew that his actions were inappropriate for an ex to do to an ex...But...

_She didn't want to._

For what seem liked forever, Shinji took her finger out and rubbed the burn a little bit before letting it go. Hikari slowly put her hand back into her lap, looking down.

"Better?" He asked, Hikari turned a bright pink. She sure was glad it was dark...

"Yeah..." She murmured. Her mind couldn't help but wonder, now what?

It was a blackout; Shinji was in her house, the only light they had where two candles and a cellphone...

All they could do now was....

.....

Talk.

"Shinji, what where you doing out in the cold anyway?" Hikari spoke up, breaking the silence. Shinji cocked an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why were you outside in the storm. Weren't you at Satoshi's party?" She looked at him, her eyes asking.

"Yeah I was there, but it was a drag. I decided to leave early but it was too dark and I got screwed when I only noticed that when I was a good few blocks away from Satoshi's house. Your house was the closest and it decided to rain, so there's your answer for that."

"Oh..." Hikari looked down at her hands, fiddling with her lacey apron once more. She began to feel guilty on how she treated him when he was at her door, and for the time she smacked him with the frying pan...

"...Does it still hurt?" She spoke up again in the silence, Shinji just stared at her. She seemed depressed, guilty, and she was on the verge of sniffles...

"What, my forehead? It'll clear up in a week; don't worry about it, Troublesome." He said in his bored tone, Hikari nodded her head. "Ah..."

More silence...

"Is that why you hit me?" Shinji smirked, Hikari just looked his way.

"Huh?"

"You thought I was the ring girl who was coming out of your shower, didn't you?" He snickered, Hikari shrieked a little bit at the memory.

"H-How did you..." She began but he cut her off.

"I went out with you for 9 months Hikari; I think I know you well by now." Was all he said.

The silence continued...

"8 months." Hikari murmured minutes later. Shinji just looked at her, confused.

"We went out for 8 months..."She repeated softly once more...

"Oh..." Shinji said as he too, looked down at his hands.

Both teens were quiet as they thought over those times, what it was like, how it ended...

"How did it end?" Hikari asked, Shinji shrugged his shoulders.

"Some fight...I honestly don't remember on what though..."

"Me neither..."

More silence...

"Ha, it's almost funny." Hikari began to giggle, "If we were in the same predicament now a few months ago, what would be happening?" She laughed, Shinji laughed too, catching the drift.

"You wouldn't be able to hold me back." He snickered; Hikari blushed a bit as she laughed as well.

"But we never actually went all the way, and you know it." She teased.

"Ah, but they're times when we almost did..." Shinji trailed off, Hikari nodded, laughing.

"Yup, crazy times..."

There was more silence. Hikari herself didn't think she could bear it. Stillness and silence could be the heaviest burden on a person, and sometimes, it could be the very thing to drive a person insane.

She looked around the dark room, and she tried her best to restrain a murmur. Darkness, to her, was something to be feared. You had no idea what was in front of you, or what was coming at you. Anything could grab you and you wouldn't have the time to react.

With these thoughts rushing through her mind, Hikari began to weakly whimper.

_"What now troublesome?"_ Shinji asked, irritated.

"N-Nothing!" She cried, a little bit too loud to be convincing. Thunder crashed once more and Hikari yelped, Shinji just rolled his eyes.

He hated her petty reactions to mere less thunder. It was so childish and pathetic.

Hikari wrapped her arms around herself, shutting her eyes tight. Her heart raced, the sight didn't change. It was so dark that the room and her shut eyelids showed that exact same image.

Nothing but Darkness.

"Shinji," She finally spoke up, her voice much clearer than a murmur yet it was still quieter than a whisper. Shinji raised an eyebrow at her, though she couldn't see it since her eyes were still shut tight.

"I-I'm scared..." She whimpered, she didn't care anymore about dignity. About pride.

She needed comfort, she needed reassurance....

"So?" Shinji scoffed, "Deal with it."

Hikari broke into a sob, "B-But...I c-can't..." The storm was becoming heavy and Hikari noticed the candle wick becoming dimmer, the girl's eyes widened.

Hikari gasped.

"What now?" Shinji said, frustrated.

"The candles..." Hikari said but before she could even explain, it happened. The two candles slowly died and once again, the two teens were left in complete darkness.

"Jesus Christ," Shinji muttered as he went to flip open his phone for light but as soon as he did, a loud DING! could be heard and the blue light of the phone shut off.

"W-What happened?" Hikari asked in the now pure darkness of the room, there was no source of light. The image of Shinji clenching his teeth could not be seen.

"My phone just died."

Hikari whimpered as she clung to herself. Lightening boom and crashed, temporarily lighting up the room for a brief second. Hikari was quick to check the surroundings.

She saw Shinji just sitting on the couch, looking at her. Her eyes then averted to the other images in her living room and as she did, she screamed.

"What?!" Shinji asked, sounding concerned for once.

"T-The ring girl!" Hikari cried, tears flowing down her red cheeks. "R-Right over there!"

It was dark once again however, and Shinji could not see where the girl was pointing at.

"What do you mean?" He asked, Hikari just began to frantically cry.

"O-Over near the grandfather clock! S-Shinji, h-hold me!" She began to cry as she got up and fell on the couch, clutching him tight.

"H-Hikari R-Relax!" He tried his best to console but to no avail, the girl kept wailing.

"It probably was a dark coat handing on a coat rack near the clock! Think, is there a rack near the clock?!"

Hikari sniffed as she recalled, "M-Maybe..."

"Then there you go." Shinji assured, patting her head.

"B-But I'm still scared!" She whimpered, holding him tighter than before.

"O-Oh Shinji!" She gasped and wailed, clinging to him for dear life. Shinji didn't know what to do!

She pressed hard against him, causing both to topple over onto the couch with Shinji on the bottom and Hikari on top. Only Shinji seemed to notice this.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry for locking you out, I'm sorry for everything! J-Just please!"

Hikari begged, though she had no idea what for...

"Please what?!" He was confused, what was she talking about?!

Hikari was shaking in his arms, desperately crying.

Shinji clenched his teeth; he needed to shut her up somehow! But he didn't know how!

"Hikari!" He tried calling her name, to snap some sense into her.

_Wasn't working._

"C'MON HIKARI!" He cried once more.

Nope.

There was only one way...

"Damn it Hikari!" He finally yelled as he grabbed her forcibly the chin, crushing his lips onto hers.

That did it.

Hikari's eyes widened as Shinji did so; she looked into his eyes and noticed that his were shut tight. Uncontrollably, she closed hers too.

And just like that suddenly, it all came back.

Those feelings that they felt for each back then fluttered back to the surface and neither one of them could do anything to stop them.

Shinji only meant to kiss her for a brief second to quiet her, but now that those lips had come into contact with ones that seemed to fit perfectly over his, he just couldn't stop.

Even if he wanted to. _And he didn't_.

And Hikari didn't stop either. She brought her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her. It was if they never broken up and they were picking up from were they have left.

Hikari then finally realized what she was begging for a few minutes ago. She was not begging for reassurance, for safety...

She was begging for his warmth, his touch, his kiss, and now that she thought of it now, maybe that's what was making her upset all along.

It wasn't the blackout, the crashing thunder, or the strikes of lightening....

_**It was the the thought of him just sitting there, no longer hers to hold, to love, to be with...**_

"Shinji..." She said his name as he continued to kiss her, holding her tightly in his arms as he sat upright, Hikari in his lap.

He hushed her once more before she could continue what she was going to say as he kissed her on the lips again, and again, and again.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity to both of them, Shinji pulled back as Hikari just sat there on his lap.

The lightening flashed once more, and he saw her face once more.

Her eyes were tear-streaked yet they were dried now and her chest was panting heavily.

They just stared at each other before neither could hold back any longer.

Hikari pressed her lips against his once more, before muttering "Thank you..." in his ear.

"I really needed that..." She muttered softly, her eyes softened as well, "I missed that...I mean, I missed you..."

"I'm right here." Was all Shinji said as he pulled her in once more, kissing her deeply.

'Then stay..." She murmured in between breaths, "Because I don't want you to go...I never did..."

Shinji broke from the kiss and looked at her, making out her eyes from the darkness.

"Neither did I..."

Hikari smiled before she dove back in, kissing him more fiercely than before. Shinji held her tight and then both their minds began to wonder...

_Nothing could possibly ruin this moment._

Suddenly, the power turned back on, which caused Hikari to lift herself from him in realization. Along with the power, the TV turned back on and the movie began to play once more.

Hikari screamed, and Shinji sighed.

_Damn Movie._

* * *

Phew! Finished! That was long, 26 pages! (Sigh) I have to learn to stop writing so long…eh… (Sweat-drops)

But did you guys like it? I hope nothing was rushed; I was trying to get this up as soon as possible XD and yes for those who are asking, "Why does Hikari freak out so much over a simple movie?" Listen, watch that movie and you'll see why (shutters) that movie is scary…

Well, I don't have much more to say; except that now this is done I'm going to work on the next chapter of A Precious Bond and Model Behavior! LOL, I have to get back into my old routine.

Until Next Time!


End file.
